Time Moves On
by EagleWings21
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Two very important, well-respected ponies in the community - but everyone is subject to time. What will happen when Twilight receives some very disheartening news about her last surviving friend?


Twilight sat quietly in her castle with a book in front of her. She was an old mare now, one with wisdom that finally matched her years. She had spent her entire life studying and reading, researching and discovering. Now, she was old. Time had finally caught up to the alicorn princess – her friends had all passed away, save for one. It was down to her and Rainbow Dash now. She was running through the checklist in her mind, wondering if there was anything she needed to do for that day. Her thoughts were interrupted though, whenever her fully-matured number one assistant flew through the door.

"Twilight! I need to talk to you!" Spike landed in front of the Princess of Friendship's throne in haste.

She put a hoof over her thumping chest, "Spike! You startled me. You know, ever since those wings of yours grew in, sneaking up on me has proven to be too easy for you."

"Sorry Twilight, but…there's something you need to hear."

"Well, what is it?"

Spike looked down at the floor as he caught his breath, "She's gone."

Twilight's expression immediately dropped, "No. No, I won't believe it. It simply can't be."

"I-I'm sorry, Twi. I wish it weren't true either, but…she's gone."

Twilight soon felt her eyes filling up rapidly with tears, "Did – did she at least…"

"Yeah, she did."

Twilight looked relieved, but was still mourning.

 _Earlier that day_

Spike had just arrived at Rainbow Dash's cloud house. Though the house was just as nice as before, it was now much closer to the ground due to the mare's old age. What was once a magnificent 3-story castle in the sky was now a humble 1 story cloud home about 10 feet off the ground for light-hover downs for Rainbow's older wings. Spike went there every day on Twilight's command, to help Rainbow Dash with anything around the house that she needed. She never married nor had any children of her own, so it was always just her around the house. Sure this was fine in her youth, but as she got older even the simplest tasks became a nuisance. So, though she would never openly admit it, having the help was always nice.

Spike flew up to the cloud house with ease as he perched onto the front door's welcome mat. He knocked lightly at the firm cloud door, creating a muffled pounding noise. He heard a loud yawn and the sound of wings fluttering over to where he was, and was greeted by and old, yet still feisty Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Spike! Aren't you a little early?"

"Eh, I figured we could get some stuff done early so that you could have more time for sleeping today. The doctors all agree that you need as much rest as you can get."

She scoffed, "Yeah, what do they know? I was a pro at sleeping even before they said I needed more of it. Well, come on inside and we'll have something to eat before we get started."

He walked inside and sat at one of the counter chairs and watched Rainbow pull out some gemstones from under the counter. "Don't tell anypony, but I totally swiped these from Rarity's after she made my Gala dress."

Spike's eyes grew wide, "Rainbow, how could you?! You know how hard it is to-"He was interrupted though by her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Just the look on your face! After all these years and you're still smitten! You think I'd seriously steal from one of my best friends? Geez, have a little more faith in me. She gave these to me as extras one day. Said she had more than she needed. You know how generous she always was."

He was a little embarrassed after hearing that. He took one of the stones and popped it in his mouth. "Yeah, she was great. And I'll always be smitten, no matter how long it's been. It's a shame she had that accident on the way to Canterlot. When I hear about things like that, it makes me ashamed to say I'm a dragon…"

Rarity had been on a trip to design a dress for Princess Celestia herself. On the way, however, her carriage was overpowered by a large red dragon – similar to the one her and her friends had driven out for sleeping around Ponyville. He scorched the carriage and stole the jewels she towed, leaving the passenger to smolder.

Rainbow spoke up, seeing Spikes sad disposition, "Yeah, she sure was awesome. And hey, don't be so down on yourself. The dragon was just drawn to her because of her jewels, its' not like it had a personal thing against her. Just…the wrong place at the wrong time." Both sat down at the counter, getting lost in the thoughts of their departed friends. "And how about AJ, huh? Always trying to beat me at something. 'Most daring' this, or, 'I bet I could beat you' that. She just never knew when to quit, just like me…too bad her ticker just couldn't tick no more." She chuckled at the last part, saying it in a southern accent just like her late friend; trying to not show her true emotions. She quickly subsided as a more serious expression betrayed her face.

Applejack had been apple bucking for the fifth day in a row. Since she was getting up there, it took her longer to kick the apples down and often required more effort in those later days. One day, she was kicking a tree that had just a few more apples to go. Then, suddenly, she froze in place as she gasped for air, and fell on the ground. Applebloom found her an hour later, her older sister being long gone by then.

It was Spike's turn to speak, "Poor Applebloom. She never did get over seeing her sister like that." He tried to change the subject, seeing how sad Rainbow was getting at remembering the loss of the farm pony. "Or what about Pinkie; she was always trying to get a laugh out of someone, huh?"

"Yeah. She could get annoying sometimes, but I loved her even then. I'll never forget how many pranks we used to pull; no one ever suspected a thing. When I heard that stroke got her, I was shocked, but not as much as I thought I'd be. Honestly, I wasn't terribly surprised seeing as how many sweets she ate. Something was bound to happen sooner or later. It was still sad, nonetheless."

Spike got quiet. His thoughts then drifted to Fluttershy. He got a little more than upset thinking about her. "I really miss Fluttershy. She was the one I was most shocked at."

Rainbow poured herself a drink of hard cider and downed the shot. "Yeah, that was one that I did NOT see coming. You would think that the one that was great with animals would never have one turn on her. I guess that bear did have the final say in something. I remember rushing her to the hospital. I went over to get ready to go and watch another butterfly migration with her, because I uh…lost a bet." She was lying through her teeth and she knew it. She just enjoyed hanging out with her best friend since fillyhood. "Anyways, I got there and it was just…the most horrible scene ever. I carried her as I flew the fastest I had in a long time to the hospital, but they said she was dead on arrival. Also the first time I think I cried that hard in a long time – but that doesn't leave this room, okay? I…still got an image to maintain, ya know."

Spike chuckled at his friend's ego. "Sure, Rainbow. Whatever you say."

"I guess I just can't believe it's down to me and egghead. Huh…didn't see that one coming."

Spike took a drink from some hard cider Rainbow had poured for him. "Yeah, you two are resilient. I'll give you that."

"So, would you mind me asking you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Now, I don't mean this in a bad way but…what do you plan on doing after Twilight…ya know…"

Spike let out a heavy, tired sigh. "I have no idea, honestly. She's been so many things to me throughout the years. She's been a mother some days, an older sister on others, and a mentor on just about every one of them. But honestly, out of everything, I see her as just my family. I haven't gone a day without her in my life… I know there will be a void that just won't ever be filled when she leaves." Spike felt a few tears drip from his face, and Rainbow extended a wing to put over her friend.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it's okay. It's something that I'll have to start thinking about soon, right? Maybe I'll join the dragon migration, or go back to Canterlot with Celestia or Luna."

"Yeah, those sound like great ideas! See? It'll all work out in the end." Rainbow suddenly stopped her words as a sharp pain went through her chest. She clutched it, and Spike responded,

"Rainbow, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think it's just some heartburn. I shouldn't have had that hard cider. I'm gonna go and lay down on the couch, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Spike helped her over, and put a blanket on her as she got comfortable. "I'm going to start the chores, okay?"

"Sure thing, Spike." She watched him get ready. "Hey, Spike, can you come here for a quick sec?" He walked over to her and bent down to her level. "So, what I'm about to do is totally un-cool and sappy but…just forgive me this once, okay?"

"Uh, sure. No problem."

She quickly hugged him tightly, catching him completely off-guard. "I can see why Twilight always calls you 'number one' all the time. Don't ever change, you got it?"

Spike was speechless, but managed a few words. "Okay, I…I promise. Rainbow Dash, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Just a little tired, Spike, that's all." She released her grip on him and stretched. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye now. Come get me whenever you're done, okay?"

"Alright Rainbow, goodnight, even though it's two in the afternoon." He laughed as he said that.

As he walked away to begin the chores, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and a smile grew on her face, "Goodbye, Spike."

 _Back in the present_

Twilight was quiet. "I'm sorry, Spike. I'll…I'll send word right away to the townsfolk to get everything taken care of." She then hugged her number one assistant as they cried together.

 _Later_

Twilight couldn't sleep. Out of the six, she was now the only one left. Part of her was thankful, but part of her also wanted to be with her friends – her family, again. She got up from her bed and walked out onto the balcony that was adjacent to her room. She looked up at the stars with tears in her eyes, wishing she had a few final moments with Rainbow Dash. However, as she looked up, joy overtook her. She saw a comet flying through the sky; but instead of its usual white tail of light, it streaked through the blackness of night with a rainbow.


End file.
